


Salvatore

by Lattechi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattechi/pseuds/Lattechi
Summary: 长久以来他一直依赖于用这些东西将鼻青脸肿的自己包裹得焕然一新。于他而言真皮再生器比其他任何组织再生的仪器都更像一把尚方宝剑，只要看不见外在的疤痕内里再痛也没什么关系。消除肌理上伤口和淤青的同时，就仿佛擦除他那些在争斗之中漠视生命干脆毁灭的念头一般。只要看不见留下来的伤疤，他就可以肆无忌惮地重犯、再犯直到哪天一不小心把命也搭进去。他不想看到因为他选择遗忘。





	

＃他

 

夏天的时候他们去了卡波尔湾度假。

波江星系β区域的一颗M级类地小星球的一个小岛，一长串奇怪字母组合而成的名字复杂又拗口，到最后只记住了港湾。它太小太不起眼，绝对不是什么度假胜地，连“知名”二字都撑不起。没风也没浪，无珍也无奇，就只是安安静静碧绿的一湾海，对比以往登陆假期的选择地点似乎有些太平淡了。  
不过于Kirk而言，那是最接近天堂的地方。

它太没名气，连地球直达的客运舰船都没有，借调穿梭机似乎太过大费周章，于是Kirk决定让老朋友动一动歪脑筋——“这叫走捷径，Scotty”——直接将两个人连同行李传送上去。每一次传送地点似乎都有些不尽如人意，这一次他和大副降落在了预定酒店旁边的热带丛林里，瓦肯人及时而优雅地扶住了行李箱，避免它壮烈于此；地球人比较倒霉，差点摔了个狗啃泥——还好前者一把拽住了他的胳膊，他才堪堪稳住重心再一次踩在坚实的大地上。  
“看好路，Jim。”  
当他离开Spock的臂弯重新站好之后，他的大副轻声说了这么一句。语调与平常无异，但他发誓Spock在忍着笑。

“嘿，这一点儿都不好笑。”Kirk竖起一根手指警告性地摇了摇，拎起行李箱大步踏出灌木丛，头也不回。

/

他们当然不是头一回来。按照Spock的计算方式，13.43个月前他们曾光临过这片暖黄色的土地，那时企业号正离这儿3.07个光年之外，刚刚结束了一场精疲力竭的战斗，而Kirk受了很重的伤：牙齿掉了一颗，肋骨裂了三根，左眼充血，最糟糕的部分在于膝盖以下差一点需要截肢。McCoy非常生气（尽管他永远都在生气，但当Kirk受伤的时候这怒火会燃烧至最旺），利用CMO的身份作出决定（善用职权）暂停了舰长职务，把Kirk和Spock丢到最近的小星球上去，而其他的船员也都得到了一个为期五天的小小休假——当然，不准许打扰这两位最高将领。各种意义上。

也许这就叫作因祸得福。  
有一晚Kirk把自己丢进热气腾腾的浴缸里，一个人泡的昏昏沉沉这么想。他在跟别人发生肢体冲突的时候似乎从来感觉到不到疼痛，好像但凡他打架，触觉神经就自动自觉为他关闭了痛感似的；这也是为什么从小到大他在街头闹事被揍的鼻青脸肿，负伤累累还依旧愈挫愈勇。

/你的情况并不适用于褒义词。/ 在他没有关闭链接的另一端Spock不赞同地评估道，/你的大多数“打架”都是无意义的，也是完全可避免的。/  
/你在哪儿呢？我都快等睡着了。/ Kirk打了个呵欠，让自己坐直了些，担心自己下一秒就会整个身子滑到浴缸里。  
/准备你的夜宵，ashayam。/ Spock回答，/稍作等候，我将在3.4分钟之后完成。/  
/要来一起洗澡吗？/ 他困顿地问。  
Spock没有立刻回答，但是他们的链接蔓延开来一些欣喜和忐忑。过了一会儿这些情绪平复了下来：/我是否该将此看作一个邀请？/

Kirk不回答，故意烦躁而大声地拍动着水花，让它们溅得到处都是。  
……请君入瓮。

 

浴室里充盈着热度和雾气，他双手撑在墙上，费劲地喘着气，额头抵着瓷砖；这大概是全身上下唯一冰凉的地方。Spock的胸膛贴着他的脊背，手指在他的里面翻搅，而吻落在后颈上。  
又痛又爽。  
他的意识慢慢模糊，好像只剩下了这两样感觉。哦……不仅如此。Spock的嘴唇，一寸一寸在他敏感的脖颈肌肤上移动，印下一个又一个滚烫的吻。他的双脚踩在浴缸的水里，站立不稳踩出水花来，Spock的另一边手掌便摸索到他的腰肢，牢牢箍住那里。  
更烫了。他想。

“Spock……”这声音像是呢喃，“我在想……”  
“何事？”Spock把自己抵在入口，停下动作给他适应时间，嘴唇贴在他动脉旁边，湿漉漉的黑发带来轻微的瘙痒感。  
“我以后不想再用Bones的真皮再生器了。大概。”这个念头他早就有了，不过在这个时刻说出来，Kirk不确定发声的那个家伙是不是自己。  
Spock沉默了一会儿，右手抚上他的前端安慰着：“我是否能够得知原因？”  
“我想……啊、轻点——”在他踌躇着开口的空档Spock把自己送了进去，律动几乎是立刻让Kirk哑了下来。他又等待了很久，直到那种突兀的疼痛慢慢麻木，最后升腾起异样的快感来，这就是他要的。

“伤疤是男人的勋章，我想……记住。”他不大顺畅地转过头，在激烈的交合中想要同Spock接吻，而他的伴侣显然很配合地凑过来。袅袅白雾弥漫开遮挡住他们的视线，也让思虑慢下来。  
“即使会使你遍体鳞伤？”  
“也许我可以少受点伤。”  
时间在凝固，而Spock的动作愈来愈快，生理上鲜明的感受逐渐盖过了思维，Kirk感觉到眼前正在变得空白，意识也是。最后他脑海中残存的只剩下他们颤栗相贴的灵魂，和Spock在他的唇瓣之间的低语：“……无论你做什么。”

无论你做什么，我皆为你骄傲，吾爱。

/

长久以来他一直依赖于用这些东西将鼻青脸肿的自己包裹得焕然一新。于他而言真皮再生器比其他任何组织再生的仪器都更像一把尚方宝剑，只要看不见外在的疤痕内里再痛也没什么关系。消除肌理上伤口和淤青的同时，就仿佛擦除他那些在争斗之中漠视生命干脆毁灭的念头一般。只要看不见留下来的伤疤，他就可以肆无忌惮地重犯、再犯直到哪天一不小心把命也搭进去。他不想看到因为他选择遗忘。

可他现在想要记住。  
他还想要……好好活着。因为Spock。因为他自己。

那是他第一次考虑同心理医生谈一谈自毁倾向的问题。

/

卡波尔湾的海水是碧绿的。说它是碧绿因为它真的……是绿色，一望无际绵延的柔软绒毯，比草原少了些参差不齐而比森林多了一份宏大，看起来就像是瓦肯人怒气冲冲时蔓延到耳根的那一抹艳色。  
来回盘旋的海鸟则是红色，硬要说的话，那画面仿佛红花开在绿叶上。

不过无论海水是蓝或绿，到了夜里都是同样泛着光点的深色。在好好地享受了柠檬罗勒烤鸡、塔尔金红酒焗蜗牛等传统佳肴之后，Kirk和Spock受到了酒店的特别招待：一人捧着一个看起来像地球的椰子似的巨大果实，而它尝起来比椰子汁要美味一百倍。尽管这种植物散落在海湾周围，但它却是这个小岛上受到保护的物种，只有尊贵和幸运的客人才能够有幸品尝。  
“你猜我们属于尊贵的、还是幸运的？”  
“我推断二者兼有。”

这种Kirk叫不出名的树木巨大，需要三五个成年人合抱，而当它倒下之后便成了天然的座椅。晚餐过后他俩就坐在那之上眺望更远的海。  
即使这儿并不出众，但依旧是个适合休假的好地方，三三两两的游人散落在海湾边上，而他们带来的亮度则蜿蜒成暗淡夜色里的一条光带。即使在这样奇特的座椅上Spock依旧坐得很规矩，脊背挺直，双腿自然垂落，而双手则交握放在膝盖上。Kirk屈着膝盖，找了半天舒适的姿势最后还是放弃，索性勾过瓦肯人的手指靠在他肩旁。

他们居住的酒店掩映在身后的丛林里，门口那个花蕾状的音响正放着一首歌，大概是当地的民谣，附近的人都在低声跟着和，用着小岛上古老繁复的语言。旋律柔软又轻盈，飞到云端里去。  
“……我的爱人近在身旁，爱人即救赎，救赎如天堂……”  
越来越暗的夜空下Spock在他耳边跟着哼唱，同步着瓦肯语。Kirk听不懂民谣的原语言，但理解瓦肯语早就没了障碍，他让他们的指节相互摩挲，心不在焉地展出一个笑颜来：“你听得懂歌词？”

Spock没有说话，指了指耳畔。他们都在那儿装配了个半植入型微型翻译器。  
“你这是作弊，万能先生。”  
“我有一个很好的导师。”  
“导师都教予你什么了？”  
“不是所有的走捷径都是可耻的。”  
“比如？”  
“比如让Mr. Scott更改了等离子输送装置的一个小型参数，从而节约了大量原本将耽误在路途中的时间。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有这个，教会我不同地方的原语言赞美。非常实用。”Spock敲了敲植入器的位置，“‘我的爱人在我心上，此地即颂歌，而你如宝藏’——T’hy’la。”

Kirk极为满意他的活学活用，也欣慰于看似沉闷的瓦肯人实则高超的情话技术，眯起眼睛感受着清凉的、带着淡淡咸味的海风从他们身周缱绻而过：“成效很棒，Commander。”  
Spock把食指勾得更紧了一些：“谢谢夸奖，Captain。”

/

有很长的一段时间里Kirk痛恨夜晚和睡眠，当光亮从视野里消失之后，噩梦和恐惧就立刻替补上来。他每一晚都告诫自己，他是个几百人舰船的最高长官，这意味着他不能有PTSD——这些见鬼的病显然不是给一位舰长准备的，他真的没那么多时间去对付这些虚无缥缈的心理症状。

他不让任何人知道这些，甚至McCoy。他从医疗港那儿偷了些辅助心理疾病的药，在焦躁到连手都不稳的时刻就把它们当糖豆一样灌下去。  
当然这些没有被记录在案的减少药品很容易就被发现了，Kirk甚至没有瞒过一个月。Kirk想，他可能这辈子都看不见McCoy这么生气了——他没有破口大骂，没有面部表情扭曲，相反他很安静，安静到可怕，像那些爆发之前陷入死寂的火山。最后McCoy选择了一个治标且治本的方式，一个电话打去新瓦肯星，打给他们正在休假探亲的大副先生。

接着，Spock回到了企业号上。几乎没有任何耽搁的出现在了Kirk的面前——他看起来比McCoy还要愤怒个——一百倍吧。他的脸色平静，平静仿佛海啸濒临前的裂变天光。宪法级舰船的舰长此刻在他面前像个犯了错的小孩子，开了口却发现声音破碎掉了：“Spock……？”  
他从昏天黑地的睡眠里醒过来，从乱七八糟的床上走下来，堆在床脚的衣服绊住他让他一个趔趄跌坐在地上，而Spock几乎立刻就心软了。  
Spock在他面前蹲下来，久违的热度透过薄薄的布料覆上他的肩膀。Spock看着他，昏暗灯光下焦糖色的眼睛竟显得如此难过。

“为什么不告知于我，ashayam？”

Kirk不知道怎样回答，Spock在他面前像是残影或幻象。他的太阳穴在尖叫而眼前灰暗，噩梦从他的指尖一直萦绕到记忆深处，那些死亡、血液、粗砺的喊叫，伸出又松开的手……它们无法驱散。怎么赶也赶不走。  
那天晚上他们来了一场激烈而漫长的性爱，最后他累到连眼皮都抬不动，才终于昏昏沉沉睡着。朦胧之间一直有谁的臂弯紧紧地、牢牢地将他搂在怀里，他已经很久没有经历过如此安稳的黑甜睡眠，一夜无梦。

从那以后他不再一个人睡了，不再一个人了。他有Spock，有茫茫海面上的一束明灯。Spock向他保证自己会在那儿，驱散一切孑然的黑暗与严寒。

/

Spock向来是个井井有条的人，跟他在一块儿Kirk从来不用思考出行计划。他们还在那棵巨大的朽木上，只不过Spock坐着、而Kirk躺着。脚下是白沙，远处有大海，而头顶悬着星星。  
安静的好地方。Kirk叹了口气。  
很快脑海中响起另一个人的声音： /Jim，你是否感到困倦？/

Kirk又叹了口气，然后扭动了一下调整姿势，树皮硌得有些不舒服，但他舍不得离开。他抬起头来看着这个家伙：“你知道，Spock，你就在我旁边，你可以直接问我的。”  
Spock轻轻梳理着他的头发（是的，Kirk正躺在瓦肯人的大腿上），露出一个堪称狡黠的微妙表情：“尽管有些难以启齿，但不得不承认，我很享受你我这样……更为私密的交流方式。”  
Kirk弯起嘴角，他知道他的爱人对链接这些玩意儿有多么狂热。瓦肯人的手指简直有魔力，轻柔的头皮按摩带走了他大部分的疲惫，这让他舒服地闭上眼睛：“以防你想知道——是的，我也享受你……在我里面。”  
而Spock对这个荤笑话只是习以为常地挑挑眉：“所以你是否需要回房间？”

Kirk侧了侧身，左手枕在脸颊下，掌心对着Spock的裤子。一边是瓦肯人永远温暖的体温，另一边则是清凉的海风拂面，两种截然不同的温度交织在一块儿，有Spock的地方总让他感觉安全。  
他喜欢这样，只有……他们两个人。没有星舰，没有四百多个需要他调度的船员（但这不意味着他不爱他们），没有外交事件，没有来自星联总部的脸色，没有战争，没有生死，甚至没有人认识他们。  
他爱这种感觉。

远处点点渔火倒映在海面上，晚风拂过波纹荡漾着，那些光点随之碎裂，像是有星星掉落进水里。这样温柔的画面很难让人不放松下来，Kirk看着看着，睡意潮水一样轻缓地蔓延上眼睑。他翻了个身，面朝Spock的腹部，打了个呵欠，然后把脸埋进那堆柔软的布料里。  
“ummm，Spock……你，想不想养个……孩子（kid）？”他的意识开始不受控制了，愈来愈轻，飘荡在云端里。  
“嗯？”  
倦意让Kirk口齿不清，事实上他也想不起来刚才说了些什么。他缠上Spock衣服，让伴侣的气息完全包裹住自己：“我是说……养只小猫（kitt）？”  
Spock眨眨眼睛：“好的。如你所愿。”

Kirk真的困了。他的手指还攥着spook的衣角，合上眼睛，又打了个呵欠。

 

FIN

 

【番外】

 

#他

 

冬天的时候他们哪儿都没去，留在家里。

Spock在准备他们的晚餐，而Kirk正坐在地毯上拿着一根逗猫棒和Meli玩儿——巴掌大的、灰白相间的小猫咪，是那次他们从卡波尔湾度假回来之后在家门口的大树上发现的。那天刮着大风，小东西在虬结的树干树枝之间瑟瑟发抖，Kirk为此刮坏了一件全新的制服，不过他认为这是值得的，因为——“大概是场命定的相遇。”  
Kirk很开心，而这就是Spock决定留下猫咪所需要的全部。

猫咪的名字是Kirk取的。Spock挑起眉：“Meli？”  
“是的，蜜糖的意思。”Kirk看着攀在脚边咪咪叫的小猫，一只手就能把她举起来。她有粉粉的肉垫和粉粉的鼻子，湿润而柔软，在主人手掌上蹭了蹭，又伸出舌头舔舔他，奶声奶气冲Kirk撒娇。“嘿……谁是我们的小甜心？”  
Spock想，他的舰长快要被这毛茸茸的小东西融化成一滩Kirk形状的水了。

前些天他和Joseph医生联系过一次，并且告诉了他Meli的事情。医生很高兴，告诉他多次实验结果表明饲养宠物可以使PCL-5量表减分——换言之，能够改善和减轻PTSD。  
“这是一个很棒的消息，指挥官。我可以明确地说，舰长的情况正在变好，比我们预计的恢复得更快——你作出了非常大的努力。” “我也同样感激你的付出，医生。”

他们都在为Kirk努力着，Kirk自己也一样。Spock是知道的。人类在清醒的时候并不会流露脆弱，但当他的意识临近睡眠便失去了防备：很多次Kirk在入睡前迷迷糊糊、反反复复地告诉他——Spock，我会好起来。  
【会好起来的。】  
尽管连他自己都不相信。

但Spock知道他的伴侣一定会好起来，为了他们。他端上fil-rak和kreyla，虽然Kirk总抱怨这些瓦肯菜肴的寡淡无味，不过这对身体有好处，所以他坚持他们的菜单上永远会有它们。  
尽管人类不爱这些东西，但香气吸引来了猫咪，Meli抖了抖耳朵，从Kirk怀里逃开、离弦的箭般扑了过来，Spock及时地端起瓷白色的碗以防plomeek汤溅出来烫伤她，她冲他委屈地喵呜一声，尾巴耷拉下来灰溜溜地跑走了。  
Kirk为这场景大笑，Spock着迷地观察着人类——他看上去快乐得不可思议。

“Spock……Spock，嘿，亲爱的。”Kirk注意到他的凝视，歪了歪头，接着那大笑转变成为一种更加专注的微笑，然后向餐桌走来，“我知道你的telsu又英俊又迷人，但你也不需要盯的眼珠都快掉进汤里了。”  
他放下碗，凑过去吻上人类的唇角。

“……是的，他的确。”

 

END


End file.
